Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio communication system using a network such as a wireless LAN.
Background Art
As a device performing audio communication by radio, a so-called radio communication device is mainly used, which modulates a high frequency career as a continuous time signal to an analog signal or a digital signal and transmits it. The radio communication device performs basically one-on-one communication, however, the device having a group communication function by which a plurality of radio communication devices communicate at the same time is also provided.
Furthermore, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-109506, a radio communication system (a wireless trunking system) consisting of a server, a repeater, the radio communication device and the like is also provided. In the system, each of the plural repeaters is driven to function as a relaying device for relaying the radio communication devices. Various configurations of the repeater can be performed in the server. Many radio communication devices can be used in the system.